


Come Home

by Portals_To_A_New_World



Series: Fuck Supes [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix It, Woo boy, listen when i sat ep 4 sent me into an emotional turmoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/pseuds/Portals_To_A_New_World
Summary: Billy is in a whirlwind after the incident with Becca. What’s gonna happen when he comes back to find you gone too? (Connected to my fic “Black Dresses and Back Alleys”, but can be read as a stand alone)
Relationships: Billy Butcher/reader
Series: Fuck Supes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927906
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. I needed a fix it after episode 4 destroyed me. So. Here it is. Shoutout, as always but extra loud this time, to @bakerstreethound for being my rock and putting up with my dumbass crying for a week straight. Seriously yall idk how she puts up with me. BUT I LOVE HER.

"Where's YN?" Butcher asked walking through the basement. MM tensed slightly at his inquiry, preparing for the worst.

"Where the fuck do you think?" He said coolly. Butcher turned to him, eyes unreadable.

"I dunno, fuckin Narnia? Fuck could've just said she'd gone out-"

"She left, Butcher!" MM nearly lost control at his friend's flip flop nature. He took a deep breath when Butcher's eyes flashed. "She decided to stay in NC. Go home, back to the life she could still have." MM couldn't keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"Oh come off it. I'm not in the fuckin mood-"

"SHE IS GONE, BUTCHER," MM yelled, not flinching when the other man stepped up to his face. "I don't know what the fuck you thought was going on between you two, hell I don't think even she knew, but that woman has been in love with you for years." Butcher took a step back, but his expression never changed. "She was only ever here because of you. So when you run off to go after the woman everyone thought was dead-"

"I get it!" Butcher yelled. The two men glared at each other for a moment before Butcher tilted his head with a grim smile. MM started shaking his head.

"No. You're not going after-"

"We need her," Butcher said as he grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.

"No, YOU need her." Butcher stopped and looked over his shoulder at the floor, opening his mouth to reply before snapping it shut and slamming the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The knock on your door had you scrambling for the cold compress you'd kept lying around since you'd come home. It worked wonders to help conceal the evidence of tears from your face, and god knows you needed all the help you could get in that department.

"Just a second!" You called out, checking your reflection to make sure you could pass for being okay. As you walked to the door, you mentally went through the checklist of people it could be. Your parents were god knows where, and they wouldn't have cared anyway. Your best friend had nearly checked you into a mental hospital when you'd showed up on his doorstep broken and crying. He'd promised to give you a few days though, so probably not him. Several others had popped by to check on you as well, so when you opened the door to find Billy Butcher standing on your doorstep, your entire world seemed to stop. "No." You went to shut the door, already fighting the feelings rising in your chest, when his boot shot between the door and the frame.

"YN wait-"

"I'm not hiding you, your wife, and her kid, Butcher go the fuck-"You avoided looking at his face.

"She wouldn't come with me." Instantly something in you flipped at his tone, and you threw open the door to yank him inside, checking to make sure no one had seen him. You slammed the door shut and locked it, turning to face the man. He was avoiding your gaze, but you could see the evidence of lack of sleep and- tears? Before you knew it, you were wrapping him in a hug, and you could feel yourself crying as he deflated into your arms. You weren't sure how long you stood there with his face buried in your shoulder, but eventually, you pulled back enough to grab his hand and lead him to the couch. He sat without fighting and didn't argue when you brought him a water bottle and ordered him to drink. He quickly finished the bottle, but when you went to walk away to recycle it, he grabbed you and pulled you into his lap, once again practically clinging to you. You caught the sides of his face in your hands to pull him back, forcing him to meet your eyes for the first time, and the anguish you saw nearly stopped your heart.

"What the fuck happened?" You asked breathlessly. He shook his head before putting on a grin.

"Nuffin. Come on, it's a long drive-"

"Butcher, I'm not coming back." You cut him off, and he faltered for a moment. "You can either tell me what happened to you and give me a reason to drag myself back into that suicide squad shit show, or you can get out." He pasted on a cheeky smug smirk and glanced down at his pants.

"I can think of one big reason-"

"Butcher stop. A week ago, you were leaving the boys behind to go rescue your wife. Now all of a sudden, you're showing up at my actual house, looking like you did the first time we met and smelling worse-"

"You smell like home."

"What?" You couldn't fully process what he was saying, his jumps in topics too random for even you. "Butcher, where is Becca?" You asked firmly. He sighed and dropped his gaze.

"She knew I was never gonna accept the kid. Dunno how I fooled myself into thinkin I could." Butcher started talking, and as he went on, you felt your heart breaking more and more. By the time he finally finished, you were wrapped around him once again, holding him as best you could while straddling his lap. You were silent for a bit after he stopped talking, but eventually, you tried for a joke.

"You're telling me you managed to fuck her so bad that she didn't immediately want to run away with you?" You pulled back to look at his scowling and confused face. "Butcher you had to know that she was gonna choose the kid. Apparently, that's why she left in the first place. I'm sorry. But I don't get why you tried to rescue her." He opened his mouth to speak, outraged, but you cut him off. "No, I know she's your wife. But you aren't an idiot who does things based on emotion. You had to know this was the most likely outcome."

"An idiot like you?" You shook your head, trying to dodge the question, but he stopped you. "All this time and you never once said-"

"Because I can't be! Okay?!" It was your turn to break as you shoved your way out of his lap, crossing the room to breathe. "I can't be in love with you. No sane person would fall in love with the maniac leader of a vigilante group, whose whole reason behind being there is a missing wife he could never move on from. You and I were only supposed to be vents for each other. I fuck you in line, and you fuck the attitude out of me, and that's it. I can't be in love with you knowing that you're about to ask me to come back and help you finish taking down those fucking supes so you can have the life you want with her." You were crying again by the time you finished, and you cursed yourself.

"I want you to come back because I need you." You jumped at his voice right behind you, and as you spun to face him, he reached up to grab your face and hold you still. "You're right. I knew that-" He cut himself off and looked away in frustration. "I thought maybe if I got to her fast enough, there'd still be a chance. But....everything is different now. She's not the woman I married." You remained silent as he finally turned to look at you again. "I still love her. But you-"

"Don't." You choked out, knowing you were both dancing too close to the line you swore you'd never cross. Butcher leaned in, undeterred.

"Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me this isn't fuckin real, and I'll go out that door, and you'll never have to see me again." You screamed internally at yourself to say something, every logical synapse in your brain telling you this was going to end in disaster, one way or another. That this wasn't the Butcher you knew anymore. But no words came out, and suddenly his lips were on yours, and you both clinging to each other desperately.

"Billy..." Was the last word you managed to say before you were lost to him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you so much for reading and if you enjoyed please drop a kudos or come say hi in the comments! Love yall 💜💜💜


End file.
